


The Rumours are True

by NovemberDecember



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty: World at War - Fandom
Genre: Anal, DIMITRI IS SHORTER THAN VIKTOR IN HERE SORRY, Dimitri almost tells Reznov he loves him, Dimitri is a bottom, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay didn't mean sexuality back then, Homophobia, ID GIVE MY LIFE/NOT FOR HONOUR/BUT FOR YOU, M/M, Old homosexual slang, Pretending Dimitri is a girl, Reznov is the top, Smut, TAKES PLACE AFTER DOWNFALL BUT BEFORE PROJECT NOVA, a little bit of fluff? not sure, internalized homophobia?, kinda idk, the GAY strikes again, this is literally just gay sex sprinkled with old terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberDecember/pseuds/NovemberDecember
Summary: Recently there's been rumours about Reznov and Dimitri being gay, but of course, Reznov knows this is untrue, and denies them as much as possible. It gets even harder to deny it when Dimitri comes up to his room one night and asks to sleep in the room with him.





	The Rumours are True

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this is most likely hella OOC/OCC (idk). I'm trying my best. Please stop yelling at me. No, I don't have a cod instagram account. Don't ask me. pls. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST ANAL SCENE, SORRY IF IT'S WEIRD. And sorry if it also seems botchy. Sorry. Sorry in general that I wrote this. IF YOU HAVE ANY WRITING TIPS/SEE ANY ERRORS, PLEASE TELL ME I SERIOUSLY WANNA HEAR THEM!!!! THANKS :D

_May 20 th_

_Well, I guess it might be May 21 th._

Viktor didn’t know what time it was. Honestly, he didn’t care. For the past few weeks he had been doing only two things; Worrying over Dimitri and partying like the war was over. In truth, he knew the war wasn’t over, but that conquering Berlin _was_ a big deal. He just wanted to relax a bit; not be as up tight as he had parading all the way to the damned city by foot or track.

Dimitri, once he gained consciousness permanently instead of going in and out of it, had been surprised to see his sergeant laughing and drinking instead of shouting orders and murdering fascists. Though he was confused and up tight at first (scared to have fun in front of Reznov, perhaps), he finally loosened up and began running around and joined in on the festivities also.

There were times when Dimitri would get a bit light-headed from too much movement, the damn bullet that almost hit him in the neck was causing it, and Viktor would sit him down and almost bottle-feed him vodka, or any other liquor lying around.

That fat asshole Vikharev once made a joke about Reznov being Dimitri’s mother, and when Reznov denied it, Vikharev hinted at something more sexual. Reznov frowned and Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut, clutching onto his sergeant, drunk. “ _Shut up_.” Reznov told him at the time. Vikharev only chuckled and called them ‘faggots’ silently in Russian.

The last person Viktor wanted to think of at the edge of his cock was Dimitri. Viktor KNEW Dimitri wasn’t a homosexual. He _couldn’t_ be. He was the Hero of Stalingrad, his Dimi, a private who served under him, for fuck’s sake.

But everyone told him otherwise. Nevski once pointed out to him how much Dimitri always hung onto Viktor, even during the heat of battle, always following his orders and running right behind him like a lost puppy. Tvelin once shyly asked Viktor if anything had ever happened between him and Dimitri, and was punished right after.  And of course, Vikharev and Belov always made jokes _right in front of him and Dimitri._

Viktor couldn’t catch a break. Almost every person in the damn base had eventually heard some sort of homosexual rumour about the two. And of course, Viktor always promised himself that he would deny them to the very end.

But of course, it got very difficult to believe Dimitri was only into women when he knocked slowly on the door of the room Reznov was staying in, and asked if he could sleep in there with him.

“Wait… What?” Reznov said in his gruff voice.

“I was… You know, wondering if I could stay in here with you.” Dimitri looked to his right, attempting to avoid eye contact with Viktor.

Viktor stared at Dimitri, who was so red in the face he looked like a tomato.

“Why?” Viktor asked sharply, slightly pissed at being woken up when it was the only sleep he had gotten for weeks.

“I can’t sleep.” Dimitri whispered.

Viktor sighed, trying to form his thoughts into a sentence. “And what makes you think sleeping in here will help?” He asked after a moment.

The weight of silence filled the air… Except for the gunshots in the background.

Viktor knew Dimitri didn’t have a good answer. He was just trying to find a good excuse for being in the same room as him. This wasn’t the first time Dimitri had done this; he did it all the time, whether it was only the two or a room full of people.

“I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me.”

That was a good enough answer for Viktor.

✲✲✲✲

That had been at least two hours ago.

Viktor was surprised he had fallen asleep so quickly in the same bed as Dimitri. His head was clouded with thoughts of more rumours and bad dreams that he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again.

But even though Dimitri did not dare touch him, Viktor had been intoxicated by his comrade’s warmth and fell right back to sleep.

But, as said, that had been two hours ago.

Now, Dimitri’s face was buried in the side of Viktor’s neck, his right arm around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Instantly Viktor was awoken, and frightened. His fear ceased when he realized that Dimitri was fast asleep, only doing this as an instinct for being in a bed with someone else.

Suddenly, fear turned to embarrassment as Viktor realized something hard pushing against the side of his thigh.

 _‘Oh god, Dimitri… Don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.’_ Viktor thought to himself.

What was he supposed to do? Wake Dimitri up? No, he was fast asleep like a little baby. It was really cute, if Viktor could be honest with himself.

The sleeping was cute. Not the boner. _Not the boner._

Viktor tried unlatching Dimitri’s arm away, but that didn’t work. Dimitri just pulled Viktor closer against the… Yeah.

After a few minutes of squirming and unlatching, Viktor gave up, and attempted to wake his comrade up.

“Dimitri. _Dimitri!”_ Viktor whispered loudly, shaking on his friend’s shoulder. “ _Wake up, you sloth.”_

Dimitri chuckled slightly at the insult, and looked up with sleepy eyes at his sergeant. “Let go.” Viktor mumbled. Dimitri smiled sleepily and ignored Viktor, pushing his face deeper into Viktor’s neck. “Nu-uh..” He mumbled.

“You’re warm, Sergeant…” Dimitri said after a moment of silent, planting an almost unnoticeable kiss on Viktor’s neck. “Don’t say that sort of stuff, Dimitri. People already think we’re queer.” Viktor whispered, red in the face from the cute smooch planted on his neck. Dimitri giggled almost inaudibly. “Does it matter? Maybe I really do care about you in that way, you don’t know.”

Wait… _What?_

It became quiet again. Viktor didn’t know how to respond. He was confused, and embarrassed. Surprisingly, there was no trace of shame in Viktor’s mind. Viktor tried to think of why Dimitri might be acting like this; eventually he settled that Dimitri might be lonely. After all, he was only 22 and hadn’t seen a woman in god-knows-how-long.

“Dimitri, you know we will be home soon, yes? There will be women there.” Viktor grabbed onto Dimitri’s shoulder, managing to push him away. The two men laid on their sides, looking at each other in the eyes. “I don’t care about any woman, _Viktor_ , I care about you.” Dimitri whispered.

Viktor was shocked. He didn’t know what to say, instead he just stared at Dimitri in slight shame. “I know you’re not… _Queer,_ Viktor. But maybe I am. For you.” Dimitri said quickly, obviously pushing out the words as fast as possible. Viktor sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

_How was he supposed to respond?_

“You know I’m old, right?” Viktor asked Dimitri.

“You’re not that old, sergeant. You’re only 32.” Dimitri chuckled in response.

Viktor sighed, he knew he was right. 32 wasn’t old, but he felt 52.

“I don’t want to be the bottom, Dimitri.” Viktor said. He wasn’t a woman, and he wouldn’t be placed in the position of one.

“I didn’t expect you too, sergeant.” Dimitri said as if it wasn’t a big deal. “And you expect to be?” Viktor asked, frowning. The Hero of Stalingrad wasn’t a woman either, and Viktor was afraid to treat him as such.

“Yes.” The younger man whispered, only inches away from Viktor’s face.

Viktor pressed his lips against Dimitri’s, closing his eyes and pushing for dominance. Dimitri let out a small whimper from the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Viktor. Viktor climbed on top of Dimitri, holding the younger man’s face with his hands and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Viktor pulled away after a few minutes of kissing, and pulled his shirt off. “You too.” He said to Dimitri, who quickly took his off and threw it somewhere behind Viktor, who placed his lips against Dimitri’s as soon as he could.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around his sergeant’s waist, stopping right above of his ass. The two men’s facial hair almost morphed together, becoming a jungle of light and dark brown hair. Viktor felt sick and pleasure at the same time, but pleasure took over and he continued to kiss his Dimi.

“Dimitri…” Viktor groaned, pulling away. “Yes, Viktor?” Dimitri said, his arms still around Viktor’s waist.

The two men were a sight. The two hairy men were pushing against each other, with Viktor on top of  Dimitri, his callused hands in Dimitri’s beard, caressing his rough skin. Dimitri’s large arms were wrapped around Viktor’s waist, pulling him as close as Viktor could possibly be. The room smelled warm; with lust and sex, and if Dimitri’s erection wasn’t very noticeable before, now it was.

“Take off your pants and get on your side.” Viktor said, and following right after, Dimitri began fumbling with the buttons on them.

Soon, Dimitri’s pants were on the floor besides the bed, and he was completely naked.

Viktor didn’t know what to do; he just stared… Everywhere. Dimitri’s face, his body, his _ass_. Viktor hoped that maybe if carnal desire took over that it would just be like fucking a woman. _A really hairy woman._

Viktor almost gasped when Dimitri grabbed his hand and lifted up to his face, and start sucking and nibbling at his middle and ring finger. Viktor stared at Dimitri’s face, who’s eyes were closed and his face flushed with sweat and lust. Viktor was in awe; Dimitri was at no means beautiful, but right now he was.

“Why are you…?” Viktor began, but was quickly interrupted by Dimitri. “I’m not exactly _wet_ , Viktor..” He responded, quickly putting the fingers back in his mouth and scissoring them with his tongue. Dimitri took the fingers out for the second time, and looked at Viktor. “They’re wet enough.” Dimitri whispered.

“Oh. Yes.” Viktor said. He placed his left hand on Dimitri’s thigh, pulling him closer to Viktor’s crotch. “Okay…” Viktor grumbled, putting his hand down to Dimitri’s hole. “I’m… Going to touch you now, Dimitri.”

Dimitri looked Viktor in the eyes, the answer in them. He was ready. Viktor began to rub Dimitri’s anus, trying as hard as possible to imagine that it was a vagina.

As soon as his warm fingers touched Dimitri, the man let out a feminine whimper, closing his eyes and gripping onto Viktor’s hand. “Does that feel good, Dimi?” Viktor asked, using Dimitri’s nickname.

“D-Da…” Dimitri responded, stuttering. “Please put them inside.” He asked shyly. Viktor obeyed, pushing in both digits at once. “Do you like _that_?” Viktor leaned over Dimitri, whispering into his ear and nibbling at the skin. Dimitri didn’t respond with words, instead with moans, and Viktor continued fingering him.

He twisted his fingers inside, scissoring and waving them back in forth in attempt to make his comrade less tight. He wanted it to be good for Dimitri; not painful. Dimitri was very tight though, and Viktor thought this good. It meant that Dimitri had never done this before, and that Viktor would be the first to bury himself inside.

“Dimitri, is this your first time?” Asked Viktor moving back from Dimitri’s ear and caressing Dimitri’s face to look at Viktor’s.  “With a woman or a man?” Dimitri chuckled.

“Both.”

“Never.”

Viktor chuckled, still moving his fingers in and out of Dimitri, who’s face would twitch with pleasure when Viktor hit a spot Dimitri approved of. “Why do it with me?” Viktor asked him, genuinely curious. “I… Care about you.” Was all Dimitri said in response. Viktor was satisfied with the response, and moved away.

Viktor moved his free hand over to his crotch, letting his cock spring out and land on Dimitri’s thigh, who let out a small giggle in response. The older man removed his hand from Dimitri’s warm cave, and placed the tip of his cock at the puckered entrance.

“Viktor. _Viktor_..” Dimitri moaned. “Yes, yes, Dimitri?” Viktor stopped, slightly backing away, placing his view on Dimitri. Dimitri stared into Viktor’s eyes, his mouth agape and his cheeks filled with crimson.

“ _Please fuck me, Viktor_.” Dimitri said silently.

Viktor pushed as deeply as he could into the hero. The two men let out a groan almost simultaneously. Viktor groaned from the warmth of the inside of Dimitri, still wet with his own saliva. Dimitri groaned from the wet burn of Viktor’s cock entering him, suddenly every vein felt large and it pulsated, and Dimitri wondered how long Viktor had fucked anything besides his own hand.

After a moment of wadding in the pleasure, Viktor did the first thrust, and Dimitri practically vibrated from underneath him in pleasure. Taking this as a good sign, Viktor did another one, and another, till eventually getting a good flow and pattern while fucking his best friend.

Dimitri moaned during each thrust, some of the moans just random noises or moaning Viktor’s name. Viktor groaned as manly as he could, trying to show Dimitri that he could always be tough, even if it was during sex. Sometimes Viktor would slip and let out a small squeal if Dimitri’s asshole squeezed too tightly around his cock, and he would thrust even harder.

Sick of being on the side, Dimitri flipped over to his back with Viktor still inside of him, continuing the thrusting. Dimitri placed his hands on his own erection, and began pumping. His head leaned back in ecstasy, cum squirting out and landing on his hairy stomach.

“Fuck, fuck, _Dimitri_!” Viktor pounded into Dimitri’s prostate, letting his cum fill the younger man’s ass, who was currently gripping onto the sheets for his life. Dimitri let out a soft little moan as the cum moved around inside him.

Viktor breathed heavily, pulling his now soft cock out of Dimitri’s now gooey ass. Viktor slammed down next to Dimitri, closing his eyes. Dimitri chuckled at the older man’s exhaustion before wrapping  his arm around Viktor’s waist as he did when he first came inside the room.

The two eventually fell to sleep; Happy that the rumours were true.


End file.
